


Unsaid

by kangeiko



Series: Alias drabbles (one line challenge) [3]
Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, F/M, WWBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One line challenge: // I've got a feeling I don't want to know - Velvet Underground //. Jack and Nadia, S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

I spoke to my dad, Nadia says. He says you found the Rambaldi formula for me.

Jack's mouth twists. Yes.

She studies his face; exactly the same as she remembers except for the livid red scar that now bisects it. Where was it?

Hidden by incompetent lackeys, Jack says, and Nadia knows how much pain he must be in to use humour to hide it.

Sydney's okay, she whispers after a moment, her throat dry from disuse. Her injuries weren't serious. You didn't need it for her.

Jack says nothing.

After a moment, she reaches out a hand to him.

*


End file.
